San Jose crime family
The Sciortino Crime Family was one of the two families that controlled organized crime activities in San Jose, California, within the nationwide criminal organizations known as the Mafia (or La Cosa Nostra). The other family that ran organized crime in San Jose was the Bonanno Family of New York. Early Years The first probable organized crime in San Jose, California was founded by Onofrio Sciortino. The family was formed in 1942, during the second World War. Sciortino would derive a majority of his profits from loansharking, gambling, shylocking and prostitution. He was probably the first official La Cosa Nostra crime boss of San Jose up till the time of his death on September 10, 1959. Joseph Cerrito The successor to the San Jose Mafia was Sciortino's underboss Joseph Cerrito. The new boss became the most successful of all crime bosses over a very small family. Cerrito immigrated to America from Sicily during the 20's and moved to San Jose, California during the early 40's. At the November 1957 Appalachin Summit of mob bosses, Cerrito was one of many who were captured by authorities. In October 1964 Cerrito was identified when he was found meeting Bonnano crime family former Underboss Frank Garofalo in Palermo, Sicily. The two were meeting at the time to discuss the war within the Bonanno crime family. Cerrito was a wealthy businessman, with two car dealerships in San Jose and one in Los Gatos. In the late 60's Cerrito would be identified but never brought to trial for an attempted extortion plot against a Reno hotel. In 1968 LIFE Magazine identified Joseph Cerrito as the crime boss over San Jose. He sued for libel but the case was eventually dismissed. Joseph Cerrito died on September 8, 1978 from natural causes. Angelo Marino A loyal caporegime named Angelo Marino was selected the new don over the San Jose rackets in 1978. Marino had close connections with San Francisco mayor, from 1968-1974, Joseph Alioto. Marino was close with San Francisco crime family boss James Lanza and consigliere of the Los Angeles crime family and FBI informant Frank Bompensiero. He owned and operated the California Cheese Company. His father, Salvatore, a long time member of the Pittsburgh crime family, handed the company to Marino. His company controlled eighty-five percent of the cheese distribution in California and fifty percent west of the Mississippi River. In the late 60's Marino brought over many Sicilian immigrants to work in his cheese factory, one of them was Carlo America. Marino was indicted in October 1977 with his son, for the murder of Orlando and Peter Catelli. The reason for the murder was due to Peter Catelli attempting to obtain a job with Marino’s company. When Marino refused him a positioning spot, Peter attempted to extort $100,000 from Marino and Marino decided to order Orlando to kill Peter. Orlando refused and both were shot at. Orlando had survived and agreed to testify against Marino for the prosecution. He told the prosecution that Marino's son Salvatore killed Peter and then shot Orlando in the head. Marino used his bad health to avoid going to trial for the next three years, but Marino continued to operate the Sciortino crime family from a hospital. On October 12, 1980 Angelo Marino was convicted of second-degree murder and attempted murder. His conviction was overturned on appeals and he was released. Angelo Marino died of a congestive heart failure due to diabetes in February of 1983. Current Position Emmanuel Joseph Figlia was the boss over the remaining Sciortino crime family from 1983-1995. Salvatore Marino was released from state prison in 1998 and is said to have taken over the crime family. Figlia passed away on September 25, 2009. He was 91 years old. They also lost Vito Adragna a year earlier. Adragna was a soldier in the crime family. There has been an increase of Asian and Mexican gangs located where the former position of the Sciortino crime family was. Category:Families